Dragon Blood - Hiccstrid Story
by MissNightFuryBex
Summary: University student Astrid Hofferson is hiding an extraordinary secret about who she really is, which is a Lightfury dragon, even from her closest friends. But when new boy Hayden (Hiccup) Haddock turns up at the university, Astrid finds out he is a Nightfury dragon. (Based off TV show Wolfblood, Same concept of some episodes but changed in my own way).
1. Prologue

**Dragon Blood Prologue**

**University student Astrid Hofferson is hiding an extraordinary secret about who she really is, which is a Lightfury dragon, even from her closest friends. But when new boy Hayden (Hiccup) Haddock turns up at the university, Astrid finds out he is a Nightfury dragon (One of the most mythical and powerful dragon species said to be extinct) and has a hard time letting him on their territory. In the end, Astrid accepts Hayden being there when she finds out that Hayden is an orphan. This is their story which will put them to the test through many challenges including trust, instincts, loyalty and face the many challenges and dangers that will come forth their way. How long will their secrets stay a secret? How many risks will they take to protect their inner dragons? Will a spark become between these two fury dragons?**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Family Secret - Part 1

Chapter 1 – A family secret – Part 1

Many people love the fantasy stories of vampires, werewolves and mythical creatures. But would you believe them if they told you that some of those creatures was living on your doorstep under a secret identity?

On an island called Berk, there is a small village called Dragons Edge. Its name given by an old legend of the castle upon the hill that belonged to an old man who many believed had a hidden secret and lived his life as part man, part dragon. Many believed it was an old wives' tale to keep the castle a sacred place with the theory of hidden treasure behind its walls. But that all changed when a family named the Hoffersons' moved to berk almost 3 years ago and bought the castle as their new family home. Since their life began, the stories of the castle became non-existence, and many continued with their everyday life. The Hofferson family consisted of Mr and Mrs Hofferson. Mr Hofferson is a manager of his own company and Mrs Hofferson is a lawyer but likes to spend her time at the local community centre as a personal trainer at the local gym. They also have a daughter who was aged 15 when they arrived, and her name is Astrid Hofferson. Now we here 3 years later and from here our story begins.

It was late one Sunday evening, within the halls of the castle was the slight glow and echo of a television through the small gap left in the slightly opened door. Inside that room, the TV screen had the ending credits of a movie moving up the screen and the sound of popcorn being crunched in the background. Between the pile of cushions and empty energy drinks cans on the sofa was Astrid, she swallowed the remains of popcorn and crisps in her mouth while staring at the screen like a zombie. She only woke from her dazed trance when a noise of what sounded like metal crashing together. Astrid grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, for the sound that disturbed her happened again but now it sounded much louder.

Astrid rose from her soft and warm pillow cave with a slight sigh and put her feet into her blue cosy slippers. She opened the door and began to walk down the corridor towards loud crashing noises coming from the stairs that lead to the basement. As she walked down each step, Astrid wrapped her arms around her stomach as a cold breeze from the cellar where cabinets of food and barrels of ale were to be kept cold brushed her skin through her thin pyjamas. She continued until she reached the source of the loud sound and located the hidden key under the rock and proceeded to open the big mechanical lock on the door that looked different to the other doors within the castle house. As the door slide across, the sound of the wind came rushing towards Astrid as she looked up to see doors of the outside entrance of the basement widely opened. She walked over to the ladder that went up to that exit, dodging the scattered fish and baby yak bones they lay along the floor.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Family Secret - Part 2

Chapter 1 – Part 2

Once she appeared to the outside world, she could here rustling coming from the corner of the garden to where the rubbish bins laid. Astrid began to walk over to see bins knocked over and the rubbish bags ripped open as the moon appeared from behind the fluffy cloud. Shaking her head in frustration, she didn't seem to notice the figure coming out from the shadows of the outside castle walls coming close behind her.

Astrid quickly put together a pile of the rubbish and new her parents would deal with it in the morning. As she rose to look at her decent cleaning work that she never normally does, the light from the moon on the ground started to disappear around her. However, the shadow that casted over her was in the shape of a big head with two round ears and had two smaller shadows coming from the sides of its body. Astrid began to turn her body round slowly to see the slight shimmer of white scales, the ruffle of wings and the glow of big navy-blue eyes. When she had fully turned around, she faced the mysterious creature head on with only the shiver of cold appearing on her body than what many would class as fear. The creature began to bare its sharp teeth and growl at Astrid as way of defence. On the other hand, Astrid wasn't fazed by the intimidation of the beast in front of her and she began to walk closer to the beast which began to move backwards slowly. The creature then tried to jump to the side to avoid Astrid, but Astrid was much quicker and block its way and made the creature jump back in surprise. Astrid wasn't going to play this game all night and kept the creature in line and backing them up towards the doors of the basement. As one of the creature's back legs met the emptiness of the hole, it tried one last attempt to scare Astrid. However, Astrid wanted to show her own version of intimidation, she began face the creature head on and her eyes began to glow light blue more than they ever had and she growled in the deepest that her voice could go. "GET BACK INSIDE!" Astrid raged, and the creature fell back into the black abius of the basement. Astrid walked over to the door and jumped down to see two sets of eyes staring at her, the one of navy-blue and another of an aqua blue colour. Astrid turned her head to look away and stretched out her hand towards the two figures. With the glow of the moon pouring into the basement, the two creatures shuffled forward and placed their white scaled noses into the palm of Astrid hand. Astrid turned her head with her eye still glowing to smile and look at the two fully white scaled dragons in front of her.

What started as a chilled evening for Astrid, turned into so much more. But what's chilled life, when your family have human forms but your also a dragons, specifically a dragon species known as Lightfurys.


	4. Chapter 3 - The New Boy

Chapter 3 - The New Boy

The Next Morning

Astrid walks downstairs in her favourite blue jeans and hoodie through towards the long hall, heading towards the basement. She opened the slider door of the basement and flicked on the light switch. The movement of two human figures emerged from the corner of the room, one ruffling their creased clothing while the other yawning and stretching their arm behind his head and rubbing his stomach. "I think that fish was expired" came a deep male voice from a big bulky man with ginger hair and beard with blue eyes also known as Harold Hofferson. "I can't believe you two, especially you dad, breaking out and raiding the bins" Astrid said while pulling an annoyed face towards her parents.

They all walked along one of the castle corridors towards the kitchen and Astrid continued to argue and comment about her parents' actions last night. "You're always saying how I have to stay hidden from humans and never give into our dragon selves. Yet the moment you get the chance, you're out the basement and away." Mr Hofferson rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle, heading towards the kettle to make his morning coffee to wake himself up from a long night. "You don't understand how powerful the pull of the moon is, especially after a sturgeon moon" (When the moon is orange from the atmosphere of the sun, I think XD). "When your old enough to take your dragon form..." came from a graceful voice from a tall, slender woman with bright blond hair, slight tinted freckles and bright blue eyes with a hint of green also know as Ingrid Hofferson. Astrid rolled her eyes and finished her mother's comment with "I won't be a hypercritic, who stays hidden and then breaks out at the first whiff of food". Astrid then looks at her dad with a sarcastic smirk, "And that fish that dad was eating" in which she pulled a face of someone wanting to vomit. Only for her father to turn around while drinking his coffee while trying not to remember his stomach making gurgling noises.

Mrs Hofferson noticed the bin in the corner of the kitchen was opened slightly while her daughter and husband continued to make mockery over each other. Now in a sterner voice, Ingrid looked at her daughter "Actually, your dad isn't the only one who has been eating things he shouldn't have, is he?" as she pulled an empty family bag of popcorn that was hanging out the bin. Astrid had a slightly guilty look on her face as she knew that she had been caught staying up longer that she normally world have to watch her favourite movie on the TV. "Yes, and you were very quick to come find us last night young lady, yet your bedroom is on one of the top floors and I don't think this was just a midnight snack." As her father gave her the same questioning look as her mother was, Astrid quickly grabbed her backpack with all her work in and refused to answer her parents question. She began to run to the main door of the castle shouting back "I'm going to miss the bus, I'm going to have to go, love you". With the main door shutting behind her and the wind brushing past her face and through her golden blonde hair, she walked off with a giddy smile on her face.

Astrid finally arrived at the university campus, it wasn't the biggest university as it was located at the end of the village, but it was the only one for miles. However, it was one of the most popular for students who wanted to travel and explore away from their hometown. Unfortunately for Astrid, it was her only choice as it was close to home and safer for her when she did finally transform on her 21st birthday, which was coming up closer with every day. She saw all the different 'friendship groups' or whatever the more popular and cool kids called it. Then through the crowds of makeup queens and ego boasting jocks, she saw one of her best friends waiting for her with his bright spiked up red hair, baggy jeans and ripped denim jacket in which you could see his tattoos that covered most of his body. Daniel (also nicked name Dagur) turned his head to see Astrid and a huge smirked smile appeared on his face. "Well well look who's arrived, the fearless Astrid Hofferson, here to join me in this suffering called the education system". All Astrid could do was laugh and roll her eyes. "Good morning to you to Dan, first question of the day where is miss adventure?" Dagur smirked and tilted his head to the side to see behind Astrid's head and nodded his head in the same direction.

Astrid turned her head with a smug smile to look and see a girl with raven black hair, wearing what seemed to be camouflage hoodie and green sports joggers heading their way. "My beloved little sister Heather, you've finally made it even though I could have given you a lift on my motorbike and got you here much quicker". "Thanks, but no thanks my 'amazing' big brother, I decided to take the more exciting and scenic route this morning" as she finally joined the group. "Besides, look what I found this morning on my adventure walk, it so shiny and smooth'. Heather pulled out what seem to be something in the shape of a scale which was pitch black which she put onto a piece of string like a necklace. Astrid continued to look at the object and began to feel some uncertainty as similarly resembled a dragon scale, similar to what her parents had shed over time, but it wasn't white and reflective. "I'm so going to look into this and see what type of creature might have dropped something so cool" Heather said in a high-spirited voice and walked into the entrance of their university building. Astrid and Dagur just looked at each other with a giddy smile and walked to follow Heather, but deep-down Astrid was still unsure about Heather's new treasure.

However, once Astrid walked into the corridor heading towards her study room, she could pick up a scent of something strong and see could see the scent trail heading in the same direction but was slowly fading away, as whoever had left that scent trail had been here before she had arrived. Dagur looked at Astrid as she had a concerned look on her face, but she shook it off and said she was fine. As they walked into the form room and Astrid walked over to her desk, the scent had got stronger, but she got distracted as the teacher began to quiet the class down and it seemed he was introducing a new student. Astrid sat down and looked towards the front and saw the scent trail leading to the new student. She looked up and silently gasped while looking at a boy who looked about her age, with messy auburn hair and emerald green eyes, which then looked directly towards her. "Alright everyone, I want to introduce you to the new member of our class, Hayden Haddock.


	5. Chapter 4 - Son of Lightning and Death

Dragon Blood – Chapter 4

Offspring of lightening and death

Astrid and Hayden both continued to stare at each other with as he walked to the empty desk at the back of the classroom. As Hayden sat down, he looked over towards Astrid and saw her continuing to give him a deadly glare. However, he was then distracted as three faces full of eyeshadow and lipstick, one with ice silver hair, another with blonde hair and another with brown with a streak of sliver horded around him from the desk next to him. "Don't mind those losers, they just love to live in their own fantasy world" came from the ice haired girl known as Elsa. "Hayden, that's a lovely name" came from the brown/silver streaked girl known as Anna. "Where about are you from?" came from the blonde-haired girl known as Rachel (Rapunzel). Hayden just looked towards the front, ignoring the high-pitched voices coming from his side and tried to concentrate on anything. But his senses made him continue to stare in Astrid's direction as she continued to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

Hayden was walking around the campus trying to learn his way around all the new buildings for his classes while he had some time in-between the last lesson before lunch. As he was going turn around on the stairs as he noticed he was heading in the opposite direction, he was stopped by an angry blonde in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Astrid said questioning him on the spot, while he continued to be confused by this girl, who he did admit to himself was pretty cute when pulling an angry looking face. "What? I'm looking for..." he replied back as calm as possible. "No, I mean here on our territory, don't you know the rules, you can't stay here cause if my mum and dad get a sniff of you..." Astrid said in much sterner voice as to intimidate this 'dragon boy' and defend her home and family. "I don't even know you" as Hayden replied as he started to get slightly annoyed of the way she was talking towards him. "Exactly" Astrid said while staring forcefully into his emerald green eyes, which she kept getting distracted by throughout their argument. "I don't care who's territory this is as I'm not sticking around anyway, why would I in this dump" Hayden looked directly at Astrid and she had to admit she was a little concerned by and backed up slightly. Hayden then began to raise his voice slightly "But no bossy girl tells me where to stay or GO! To which he then walked past Astrid and left her in a bit of a shock.

"BOSSY" Astrid was poking around the remains of her food on her dinner plate, thinking over and over about Hayden's comments while sat in the large canteen with Heather and Daniel. "Astrid, you did kind of start something with a guy who's barely halfway through his first day" as Heather and Daniel kept teasing her about her actions with the new kid. "Ha-ha, whatever, he just seems off to me and yet he moved here in what seems like the blink of an eye' as Astrid kept watching Hayden from across the room. 'Somebody must know something about you' Astrid kept questioning herself in her mind. The return of the queens of 'glitz and glam" headed towards the table where Hayden was sat drawing sketches of dragons. They continued to ask Hayden every possible question, but he just ignored them and continued with his work. "Enough girls, he isn't here for all this, he only just got here" Elsa replied as Astrid rolled her eyes from the scene happening, watching painfully the 'University Queens' try and work their 'magic' and 'charm' over Hayden. "He should be the one asking the questions and since we know everything, where here to help and support him" as they all pasted on their fake smiles that Astrid had seen multiple times before. Hayden turned to see Astrid watching the event unfold and decided to find out his own facts. He then pointed towards Astrid's direction' "That weird girl, who's she?". "Astrid Hofferson, Her? That country family has lived in that castle at the top of the village for centuries and have never left the area, they don't like strangers or being questioned" Elsa replied while the other girls was giggling. Astrid just looked away, but Hayden kept staring before packing his drawings away, excusing himself for the bathroom and left.

While Hayden was trying to get things out his locker, the jock boys was passing through and shoved him and just laughed and mocked him. "Watch out new boy, you don't want to mess with us, my boys here could knock you out with their little fingers if you go near our ladies again" which came from one of the lads. He seemed to be the leader of the group with posh styled brown hair and accent. He had three others stood by his side, one with blonde hair, another with brown and finally one with ice silver hair, similar to Elsa. Hayden just rolled his eyes and smirked "I really doubt that my friend, you and your 'toy boys' wouldn't stand a chance against me". The corridor full of students became quiet as to be prepare for the fight that was going to happen as no one has ever spoken back against the 'jocks'.

Astrid, Heather and Daniel appeared from one of the doors in-between Hayden and the gang, before realising what was about to happen. "Come on then, lanky stranger, let's see how much damage you can do before I have to go to the nurses office for a kiddy bandage" Hanson joked with his minions who were laughing behind him as he walked over to Hayden while pulling up he sleeves. Hayden dropped his bag and walked over with an angry growl, "Don't say I didn't warn you, my friend". Hanson and Hayden came face to face, as Hanson was going to grab Hayden by his hoodie collar, Hayden's fighting instincts kicked in and he pushed Hanson to the ground in one swift motion. Astrid, Heather and Daniels face all turned to shock, but Astrid started to sense that this wasn't going to end well and feared for Hayden's safety. As Hayden pressure holding Hanson down started to become stronger, the veins on his hands started to turn a dark green. He became shocked and backed away from Hanson, who was recovering his breath. Astrid noticed Hayden hands and saw the sign of needing to transform (From her parents) to release the pressure of showing his dragon before he showed it off to the whole corridor of students. She quickly grabbed him and took him down the corridor towards one of the old store cupboards.

As she shoved him in, she locked the door behind her. Hayden turned towards her with a face full of panic and distress. "It's alright Hayden, you need to breath" Astrid said with slight panic in her voice. "You need to get out of here, NOW!" Hayden shouted as his body started to tremble and he feel over the shelves of empty paint cans behind him. Astrid tried to prepare herself as she knew what was about to happen but didn't know what type of dragon he was about to become. Hayden looked up towards Astrid, with his eyes glowing green and veins covering his face. "I'm so sorry". His body then began to transform right in front of her and within seconds, a black dragon with bat styled wings was stood in Hayden's place. Astrid then realised Hayden wasn't just any ordinary dragon, he was a Nightfury.


	6. Chapter 5 - We're not the same

Dragon Blood – Chapter 5

We're not the same!

A Nightfury... Yeah definitely a Nightfury. Astrid managed to bring her mind out of the shock it put her into. Hayden was the dragon that was known as the Offspring of lightning and death itself from the stories her father told her about wild dragons when she was a child. Hayden looked in Astrid's direction and began to growl slightly in a way of defending himself. Astrid knew it was because he had shown one of the biggest secrets of his life to a complete stranger and knew if she didn't stay as calm as she did, she wouldn't leave this store cupboards alive. Astrid only had one chance to keep Hayden protected and keep her friends and the rest of university safe.

She began to kneel herself to the ground as slowly as possible as not to spook Hayden. His eyes kept focus on her ever movement the whole time, he was surprised that she hadn't ran out and screamed to the world that he was a dragon. Once on her knees, she slowly rose her hand and outstretched towards Hayden and lowered her head. Hayden stopped growling and baring his teeth, seeming the world around them becoming less tense and calm. Astrid began to slowly raise her head and her eyes were fully glowing blue and blue veins covered her face. She was exposing herself to Hayden that he wasn't the only one with a hidden secret.

Even in his Nightfury form, Hayden was completely shocked. She was a dragon, just like him and now understood why she had hidden and protected him. He then sat down on his hind legs and stared back at Astrid confirming that he understood that he didn't need to be afraid of her anymore. Then he began to slowly transform back into his human self and Astrid eyes turned back to normal. Outside in the corridor after the fight, the head principle was dealing with the jocks while Heather and Daniel where looking for Astrid and Hayden.

"I knew there was something about you, but when your eyes changed" Hiccup sorted out his ruffled clothes while Astrid tried to clean up the spilled paint cans. "You're like me, you're like me" Hayden continued, this time with a more excited tone in his voice but Astrid was staring to get slightly annoyed. How could he be so happy and act like nothing just happened and danger he just put them both through. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I don't show off my abilities and start fights with everyone who upsets me, Astrid started with her voice raising in anger. Hayden stood shocked at her response. "You're a danger to us all and the sooner you leave, the better" Astrid snapped more than she expected but she was doing it to protect herself and her family.

Suddenly, the door of the closet room clicked open and revealed Heather and Daniel, confused as they looked around at the mess and Astrid and Hayden stood in the middle of the room. "What happened in here?" Heather spoke to cover the awkwardness of the silence between the group. Hayden was to angry and upset to deal with anything and began to walk towards the door to leave. However, Heather and Daniel stood together and blocked his way. "Let him go" Astrid said as stern as she could and they both moved so Hayden could pass. Just before Hayden grabbed the handle, Astrid said something that made his strong man atmosphere disappear and made him feel weak. "He doesn't belong here". Hayden turned to look at Astrid one last time, who kept the same annoyed look on her face before he left the campus and ran towards the forest.

Near the end of the day. Astrid, Heather and Daniel walked into the village centre and into their favourite local shop run via a middle age man named Sven. Most evenings the group goes to the forest for some to catch up in all the gossip of each other live and explore. As Heather was picking out some crisps and drinks, Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel walked in. "Hey, Sven, has Hayden been around here this afternoon. He's tall, handsome and so good looking and he's new guy in town" all girls eyes were half lidded as they all imagined Hayden in their mind. "Ah, the Blech's new foster kid" Sven responded with a slight chuckle in his voice at the girls. However, the mention of the word 'Forster kid' had Astrid interested and more questions about Hayden pops up in her mind. "Hayden's in foster care?" Astrid responded. "Oh I, must have been a bad boy to get moved up here for a fresh start." Sven replied as he was sorting Heather change after she finished purchasing their goods. "Aww, he's an orphan" Rapunzel responded with a sad tone. "I doubt it, most foster kids have parents somewhere". Heather commented back while packing her bag. "We'll, I overheard from the tutor today, that both his parents died in a tragic accident".

This definitely did capture Astrid's full attention and made her think about her attitude towards him this afternoon in the store cupboard. He had no family, no one to turn to and he was a Nightfury and he was trying to make it alone in the world, until he saw her dragon ability too. She now began to feel guilty for how she treated him. She needed to find him, apologise and help him, quickly. "I've got to go; I'll meet you in the woods" Astrid grabbed her bag and ran out the shop before Heather and Daniel could question where she was off to. Astrid ran out towards the centre of the village square before using her senses to see the trail Hayden had left behind that was heading towards the hills and the forest and began to run after him.


	7. Chapter 6 - Welcome to the clan - Part 1

Dragon Blood - Chapter 6 - Welcome to the clan - Part 1

Astrid could hear her heart racing and her adrenaline rush kicking in as her body continued to race up the hillside after Hayden. She felt the element of guilt within her become more powerful after learning the truth about Hayden's past and how her words had affected him more than she realised. She just hoped she could catch up with him, apologise and learn the truth before it was too late, and he was gone for good. She knew a dragon like Hayden being alone in this world would be a terrible and risky thing.

Hayden could feel the hurt of Astrid's words repeating in his head over and over with every step he took. "He doesn't belong here" was the hardest to swallow as wherever he went, he didn't belong. He tried to stay in new places but being the only dragon in those places made it 10 times harder. But seeing Astrid's eyes change and realising she was the first dragon he had encountered in months finally gave him some hope. But of course, the gods hated him, and he was back to where he started, alone once more.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone shouting his name in the distance behind him, gradually getting louder and closer. He then started to recognise the voice belonging to girl who caused these feelings and made his anger within him to rise and he began to pace faster. "Don't worry, I'm out of here" He spoke in a harsh tone to let Astrid know how he felt. "Don't, I was stupid and I'm sorry" Astrid rushed in front of him to try and stop him from walking away. She looked up at his face and could see the fire in his eyes from how she treated him. "Don't go, we can help you" Astrid continued in calm tone, trying to ease the tension between them. "Help! Oh, I've had plenty of help" Hayden respond back and tried to push past her, but she wasn't for letting him go. "We can really help, you need to learn to control your inner dragon self before someone gets hurt, probably you". Bringing up what happened earlier in the cloak room, kept the fire fuelling within him and he just wanted her to leave, so he pushed her out the way and continued rush up the hill. Astrid wasn't going to give up that easily. She decided to take a shortcut through the forest using her speed to cut him off.

In seconds flat, she jumped in front of him and he instantly stopped but looked more annoyed than before. "I know about the belch's and that you're on your alone, but you're like me and you saw that". She didn't know if bringing that up would be a good idea, but she wanted him to learn to trust her. "So?" He said with more of an eye roll than Daniel does with his sarcastic comments that makes on a regular basis. "I'm not going to let you go" she said that in the most honest voice that she never used before and it felt weird to her as she not used to letting out many emotions in front of strangers. "Go ahead, chase me, try and stop me. Use your dragon like powers and see how long it takes for someone to find out what you are". "Cause none of your mates know your secret, do they?" Astrid could only look down and give Hayden the answer he already knew. "Through not, I've got nothing to lose here, unlike you".

Hayden's response was more effective than she thought but deep down in her mind, she knew how he felt trying to keep such a big secret. Hayden the turned towards the forest and jumped over the fence and began to run deep into trees. Astrid could have just let him go, so why did she have a voice in the back of her mind telling her to go after him.


	8. Chapter 7 - Welcome to the clan - Part 2

Dragon Blood - Chapter 6 - Welcome to the clan - Part 2

At the other end of the forest, Heather and Daniel where walking together on their way home. Daniel was constantly blabbing about how he believed he made it onto the university sports team, even though he'd told this story over 100 times before. However, Heather wasn't listening to her brother as her mind was elsewhere. She was questioning why Astrid had run off and left them. But she believed it had something to do with them learning the truth about Hayden's past. The real question was, how did she know where Hayden was?

Astrid had jumped over the fence and was running full speed after Hayden. The speed of a fury dragon was one of the fastest in the world, even in human form. The wind was brushing past her face as the adrenaline in her veins was getting higher. She felt she was going as fast as possible, but Hayden was still getting further away from her and in a blink had disappeared. She suddenly stopped, catching her breath as she turned to see where Hayden may have gone. Suddenly, she heard a whistle come from up in one of the trees. She looked up to see Hayden stood on one of branches, smirking down at her. She felt her cheeks go warm and her body slightly tingling. She smirked back at him and shook her head sarcastically. He chucked back and jumped down from the tree to continue the chase.

They continued running after one another, but this time it felt different. Hayden kept looking back at her with a big smile on his face. Astrid was starting to feel like someone completely new, like her dragon inside her was being fully awakened. She was smiling the whole time she was running, and she wasn't going to let Hayden win this chase. Her eyebrows turned down and a big smirk on her face as she built up enough energy to run faster and the gap between her and Hayden closing in. Finally, she managed to pounce onto him and they both tumbled down a hill in twined with each other into a pile of dried leaves. They both laughed together, and both looking in each other's eyes for a split second before they noticed they had an audience, specifically Heather and Daniel.

The two shocked faces in front of them said they had a lot of questions to answer. Astrid and Hayden both stood up, dusting off the leaves. "Hi Guys" Astrid knew this situation wasn't going to go smoothly but had to give her best friend an explanation. Heather crossed her arms and didn't look to impressed along with Daniel shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry I ran off but there was something important I needed to... "What, playing chase with each other in the forest is more important than us?" Daniel cut her off in a harsh tone before she could finish. She knew she had upset her friends but with her and Hayden's secret on the line, she had to stand up for Hayden but also give a pretty believable excuse to fix this issue.

"You guys are important to me, but Hayden is also important to me" Hayden turned to Astrid slightly shocked that again she was helping him, but a smile then appeared on his face. "You see, Hayden and I... are related, distance cousins" Heather and Daniel weren't expecting that as an answer. "He's the black sheep of the family and I didn't want him here, which is why we lashed out in the cloak room". "You guys don't need to be best friends, but Hayden's part of my life now" Astrid turned her head and smiled back at Hayden, to reassure him that it would be okay. Heather and Daniel both looked at each other before turning back to Astrid and Hayden with a smile and both nodded that they excepted Astrid's apology.

Heather and Daniel decided it was best for them to return home. Leaving Astrid and Hayden alone to chat as they walked back together towards the village. Sat at the back of their local cafe, they secretly talked about their abilities and lifestyles. Hayden told Astrid about how many times he moved foster homes trying to keep a handle on his dragon. But it was hard for him to talk about his past cause he didn't remember much of it. Astrid also told Hayden she hadn't fully transformed and asked what to be expected.

The two of them got along better than they thought and for a moment, just stared and smiled at each other. "Hey, can we maybe start over properly and move on from today, I'm just used to being on my own and pushing people away". Hayden spoke with a slight sadness in his voice and his hands crossed on the table top. Astrid went on instinct and placed her hands over Hayden's. "I'm sorry for how I treated you, I should have given you a chance". Astrid replied with a synthetic tone. "But you're not alone anymore, this is your home now and I welcome you as part of my family's clan". Astrid got up from her seat and stood next to Hayden. "I best be going home before my parents go crazy and wonder where I've been". Before she left, Astrid bent down to Hayden's cheek and giving him a quick peck. Hayden turned to Astrid with a surprised face. "See you later, Haddock". Before Hayden could respond, Astrid left with a pink glow on her cheeks and a big smile on her face. Hayden watched her walk away smiling and whispered to himself "See you round, Hofferson"


	9. Chapter 8 - In those we trust

**Sorry, it's been a while since the last chapter. A had a few health issues but it seems I'm on the way to recovery now So while I've had a few days resting, I managed to write this chapter for you. Enjoy - Bex**

Kicking off her shoes by the castle doors, feeling the evening cold breeze disappear from the warmth within the castle. She could smell the most wonderful scent coming from the kitchen from her father's great cooking. Tuesday was only fish stew but her father put his heart and soul into their family meals, giving the strength to their inner dragons on a full stomach. She knew she was home later than normal and that her parents where going to ask questions. She had to think of a plan of how she was going to bring the topic of Hayden into dinner time conversation and how her parents would react. But she made a promise to Hayden to make her part of her pack and she wasn't going to give up that promise.

Soon as she entered the kitchen, her father turned round from the stove with a freshly cooked fish stew, the aroma making her mouth water. "Well hello stranger, finally returned home for your fathers cooking?" Her father questioned her with a slight sarcasm in his voice. "Haha, yeah sorry about that, something 'important' came up and I got distracted with the time". "Hey, don't explain yourself to me, try explain to your mother, who's been panicking all evening". Astrid understood her dad's comment, she knew her parents trusted her (her dad more than anything). However, they still worried about her and her mother was going to more of an issue to deal with.

Soon as she took her seat at the table, her mothers voice appeared behind her. "And what time do you call this, young lady", her voice alot more sterner than her fathers. Her mother sat down on the chair next to her while her father dished up the food. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I got a bit distracted and I lost track of time". Astrid couldn't look at her mother fully in the eyes as she slightly had her head down. "You had me worried sick, there are so many dangers out their Astrid. Who knows what could have happened to you." Astrid slightly rose her head and gave her mother the "I am really sorry" apology in her eyes. Her mother face was frowning and upset at first before turning to a slight smile. "However, your father told me to trust you and that you can look after yourself, just maybe give me a call next time if your going to stay out late" Astrid smiled back at her mother and leaned over to give her mother a hug which she responded back. She looked up from the hug to see her father smile and wink at her to know all things where good.

The family was savouring through their stew, her mother asked her how her day had been. She knew this was the time to bring up about Hayden. "Yeah, it was eventful, there is a new boy that started today". "Oh really, what's his name?" Her father responded while munching through a piece of trout. "His name is Hayden and he's really nice, slightly stubborn but friendly. Astrid said while thinking of how different her interactions with Hayden had changed throughout the day. "Also... he's a dragon" Astrid finally blurted it out from her chest. Her parents both stopped what they was eating and looked at Astrid.

"He's a dragon? How do you know this?" Her mother asked her in a concerned voice. "He erm.. might have transformed in front of me on campus today" "WHAT!" This definitely did get her parents attention. "It's okay, I helped him, some of the guys at school where giving him trouble and he got angry, luckily I saw the signs and got him out before anything turned nasty. "He didn't hurt you, did he" came from her father who trusted Astrid but was always protective of his little girl. "No, I showed him that I was like him and he managed to clam down, that was why I was late home". "Things didn't got the best at first but once we both learned the truth, we sorted things out". Astrid parents both looked at each other with a slight questioning look and Astrid knew they was worried about Hayden's presence. "I had to help him... the reason he acted out and needed my help is because he is an orphan and all on his own". This changed the way her parents interacted.

"He's a orphaned dragon, now that's hard life to live". Came from her father and he mother nodded to his response. "I said we could work and really help him.. if he became part of our pack?" Well, it had come out her mouth now, not going back on her promise. Her parents attention was now at full level. "Astrid, what you did today saving Hayden was because you had a good heart and wanting to protect... but inviting strangers into out pack?, You should have discussed with us first. Her mother replied with a stern voice. "I know but he needs to be part of us, to learn to control his dragon and were the only people who understand how living as a dragon in this world works." "Please, we got to try, I kinda said I would". Astrid really pleaded with her parents and had to believe they'd work with quick glances between her parents, she knew they was discussing in within their minds.

After a few minutes, her parents looked back at her. "If you really believe we can help him and keep another like us safe, then I suppose we can let him in, for now atleast. Astrid let out a breath she didn't know she was hold and the biggest smile appeared on her face. "Thankyou, I promise it will help him". "We believe you Astrid, however I suggest we meet him face to face before any final things are put into place." "Why not invite him to dinner tomorrow night, its yak roast night and we can have a full discussion over dinner" Her mother suggested and Astrid nodded at the idea. She believed if it was the first step to helping Hayden, then she would do whatever it took.


	10. Chapter 9 - Night meets the Lights

Dragon Blood – Chapter 9

Night meets the Lights

The next day, Astrid was stood out classroom door waiting for Hayden to arrive. While in the cafe the previous day, they checked their lesson time schedule and noticed they both had the same biology lecture together. She knew that this was the perfect chance to ask Hayden to Dinner tonight. To finally meet her parents without Heather, Daniel or any others hanging around. The more she thought it about it in her mind, the more she felt like she was talking a boy home to meet her parents in approval of dating their daughter. A slight tingling sensation ran through her body, but she pushed it aside. This wasn't about her; this was about helping Hayden. But she had to admit in all this time in area, nobody had made her feel this way before and that Hayden was a pretty nice-looking guy. That thought and the sight of a auburn hair and emerald eye boy, heading towards her with a smile on his face, only made smile back and a slight blush appeared on her face.

Once sat down at a desk next to each other and working together on the project sat in front of them, did Astrid discuss with Hayden what she discussed with her parents last night. "They want me to come over for dinner, tonight?" Hayden asked excitedly but also with a tone of fear in his voice. "Yeah, they wanna meet you personally and put things into place to help you" Astrid really hoped that Hayden would accept her families offer, but with the big smile appearing on his face, answered the question for her. "Okay, I'll come" Hayden nodded towards her and Astrid couldn't help but feel slight butterflies in her stomach and just hoped her parents would be easy on him.

Once their day had finished, Astrid took Hayden to her home. Hayden was in complete shock that Astrid lived in the castle on the hill. "It belonged to my uncle, before he sadly died and passed in onto my family" Astrid was explaining while grabbing her keys to open the door. "Wow, it's absolutely incredible, seems fitting for a dragon family I suppose" Hayden remarked with a slight smirk and Astrid couldn't help but chuckle. Once inside, bags and shoes left at the door. Astrid gave Hayden a small tour around before entering the kitchen to see her parents putting the last touches to the table. The table had a range of dishes including potatoes, vegetables, sauces and in the middle a plate stacked high with yak chops.

Her parents turned around to see their daughter stood in the entrance with a tall, skinny, auburn haired boy next to her. "Mum, Dad, this is Hayden" "Hayden, Meet my parents, Ingrid and Harold Hofferson. For a few moments there was silence and her parents stared before Harold came over, slight smile on his face and extend his hand toward Hayden. "Nice to meet you Hayden" Hayden extended his hand and shook hands with Mr Hofferson with a nervous smile on his face. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr Hofferson". Astrid looked over to her mother, to see her smile and nod. "It's an honour to meet you Hayden, come in and make yourself welcome. Harold walked back over to place the last remaining dishes on to the table. "Dinner is server" Harold boomed, and Astrid smirked and rolled her eyes at his dads 'restaurant quality' dinner service.

Astrid and Hayden walked over to the table and sat next to each other while her parents sat opposite. Hayden turned to smile at her before Mr Hofferson was fixing him a plate of food and asking him what vegetables he wanted. Astrid could relax slightly as knew discussion would come later, first she need a stomach full of delicious food. If her parents scared Hayden off, at least he wouldn't be scared of her father's cooking.


	11. Update

Hey guys, so sorry I haven't been active recently but I'm working on updating my Instagram fan account @miss_nightfury_bex and just making it video edits only. I have decided to make another Instagram account called @miss_shadowchild_Erika which is all HTTYD fan fictions and my own httyd Original character story/fan art. I feel I can express myself better with my stories and be more creative with a fresh account ️ So I'll still be updating this story, just less than I originally was but I promise you that DragonBlood will continue.

Thankyou for listening - Bex


End file.
